


One Piece: Never Forgotten

by Kms22



Category: One Piece
Genre: OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: During a reunion between the ASL Brothers, the Straw Hat Pirates (along with some others) come across a deserted island. Despite the crews protests, Luffy launches himself onto the island and vanishes without a trace when they go to find him. When they do find him, he isn't alone: an unknown attacker throws them all into Luffy's memories, with no way to escape.... Or so they think! Hidden behind the scenes, an unknown ally struggles to help the pirates... With a unusual message: "To free your friends, you must understand. To free your family, you must share their pain. To free your ally, you must never be forgotten. To free yourselves, you must release your worst darkness. Only then, will your enemies fade away. Only then, will you all find true freedom and happiness." Will they survive? Who is the enemy and ally? And what will become of Luffy? Find out in: One Piece: Never Forgotten!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! This is my first story!! Hope you like it!!! And if you don't, that's ok too!!!

Prologue: The Secret Isle

There is a hidden island where no one has discovered, been discovered, nor explored, and for a specific reason: for on this island, a lost soul prays for salvation, but by the right people that could possibly understand what they have endured. The right people that have pure and good hearts and good intentions...The right people with dreams and justified desires... The right people who protect and cherish one another... However, none have arrived that are deemed worthy enough to save this pleading wanderer... Until now....


	2. Chapter 1: ASL Reunion- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction of the main characters in this story.

"Ships off the starboard bow! Ships off the starboard bow! Ships... Ahhh! Nami, what the hell!!" A long-nosed young man shrieked, rubbing his head from where a fist had slammed his head into the deck. 

"Usopp, you idiot! Those are Ace and Sabo's ships! Don't you remember what's going on today?" a orange-haired beauty snapped, rubbing her fist. 

"Ummm..." 

"It's the day where Ace and Sabo come to finally visit our captain, you moron! Oohhhh, Robin! I have your beverage ready for you!!!" a curly-browed young man snapped at him, then swooned as a black-haired woman emerged from the ship's library, with several others coming up from behind her afterward. 

"Thank you very much, Sanji. And I was starting to worry that their ships had broken apart and they had all drowned." She stated casually, as if talking about the weather. 

"Roooobbbinnn!! That's scary!!! Don't say such things!!" A tiny reindeer hybrid cried, flailing about. 

"Ow! Robin sure is scary when she wants to be!" A cyborg shouted, striking a pose. 

"Yohoho! I cannot wait to see Luffy's brothers! Although... I don't have any!!! Yohoho!" A living skeleton cackled. 

"I haven't seen Ace in quite a while. Hope he is doing well." A blue fishman commented. 

"Is Zoro-ya going to wake up anytime soon? If not, I could do it for him." A young man with a spotted hat drawled. 

"I'm awake, I'm awake! Geez, Law! You are really creepy!" a green-haired man growled out, yawning and standing up afterward. 

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!!" A female bunny mink squealed as she jumped up and down. 

"Heeeyyy!! Aaaccceee!!! Saaaboooo!!!" A straw hat-wearing captain named Monkey D. Luffy shouted out to both ships as he waved like crazy from the lion figurehead. 

"Luuuuufffyyyyy!!! Heeeeyyyyy!!!" Two voices echoed as two young men waved from their respective ships. 

On one ship, a young man wearing a orange cowboy hat waved while his crewmates talked among themselves. 

"Well, this is sure to be interesting, don't you think Thatch?" A man wearing a kimono asked a man with a pompoudour hairstyle. 

"Hell yeah, it is Izo! Can't wait to meet our resident firecrackers' little brother for myself." 

"Geez, are you forgetting us?" A young man scoffed light-heartedly as a man with a mustache chuckled. 

"Now Haruta, you know how he gets with meeting new people. Right, Namur?" 

A gray fishman nodded in agreement. 

"Everyone should be on their best behavior, yoi." A man with that looks like a pineapple drawled. 

On the other ship, a young man who wore a top hat waved nonchalantly to his brother as his two companions chatted behind him. 

"Should be a good time, don't you think Koala?." A pale yellow fishman asked a young woman with glasses covering her eyes. 

"Yeah, but let's just hope Sabo isn't gonna be causing triple trouble with those two alongside him! Oh who am I kidding?! They all will be!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat. 

As the ships got close enough to one another, the two young men jumped onto the figurehead of the straw hat's ship, colliding with Luffy and tumbling across the grassy deck. 

Laughing like crazy, the three grinned at each other in their tight embrace. 

Luffy grinned and shouted "Alright, we're all here!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Don't be afraid to comment on what you think!! Also, if there are some story ideas that YOU personally would like to read from my perspective, don't be afraid to ask!!! Just let me know in the comment section below!!


End file.
